1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a window pane structure, and more particularly to a window pane structure which is suitable for a window pane of an automotive door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to noted mechanical strength, some of the window panes of automotive doors hitherto proposed and put into practical use are constructed of a laminated glass which comprises two sheets of plate glass with a sheet of transparent resinoid sandwiched therebetween.
Usually, the window pane of laminated glass applied to the automotive door has its peripheral edge smoothly chamfered for preventing injury of a passenger and improving the external appearance of itself. However, the window pane of this type has a drawback that the chamfered peripheral edge of the pane lowers the strength, and thus such edge portion is liable to break upon application of a shock thereto. In fact, such portion is easily broken by a foreign object, such as a pick or the like, which a car thief may handle. Thus, sufficient theft protection has not been realized from such window pane.